


Walking You Home

by you_and_bucky



Series: (Y/N) Barnes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Empath, F/M, Fluff, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_and_bucky/pseuds/you_and_bucky
Summary: TIMELINE 1938The day after your attack, you feel anxious about walking home alone after work. Luckily for you, someone arrives as your shift finishes to ask if you need help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: (Y/N) Barnes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647448
Kudos: 14





	Walking You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again. This directly follows the first part of the series, and I hope that you enjoy it! I had to rewrite this from scratch, as I was unable to find my original, but I think it works much better now anyway! 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

The day after the attack, you anxiously walked to work, book in your bag and eyes frantically sweeping the streets. You doubted anything would happen at this time of day, with more people traversing the sidewalk, yet you still decided to walk an alternate route, avoiding the street with the alley from the night before.

You didn’t tell Sasha about the man that had attempted to assault you, for fear of worrying her. If she worried, then you would pick up on her worried energy, and your own anxiety would increase double fold. You did, however, tell her about the handsome brunette with the gorgeous blue eyes you’d bumped into.

James Barnes. Though, through your conversation over the tea you awkwardly invited him in for, you had learned that most people called him Bucky. When you wished him goodnight and called him James without thinking, he smiled an unbelievably happy smile, and you decided you couldn’t think of him as anything but James.

Sasha listened to your tale excitedly as you logged book returns. When she discovered that you hadn’t gotten his details, or committed to anything more concrete than “see you around", her face fell.

“(Y/N), you’re clearly into him. You should have asked him out.” She said, shaking a cramp out of her hand.

“I couldn’t possibly...”

“Why not? Anyone would be lucky to be with you!”

You cracked your knuckles as you contemplated this. The frequent nightmares, uncomfortable nature, anxiety... lucky was a strong way of putting it.

“If we see each other again, then we see each other again.” If not, you would always be grateful to have met the handsome stranger who had saved you.

And maybe Sasha was right. Maybe you would regret letting James “Bucky” Barnes walk out of your life.

The rest of the day was a glum affair. Your mind constantly turned over the events from the night before. The terror you felt. The relief. Those warm blue eyes. As the end of your shift approached and the sky began to darken, the anxious panic at the prospect of walking home buzzed louder and louder. 

_Maybe Sasha's mum could give me a lift. But then I’d have to tell her what happened..._

“(Y/N)?”

You startled out of your contemplation to the voice of your boss. “Yes Mr. Peters?”

Mr. Peters, an older gentleman with grey hair (except at the temples. The hair there was white) and what seemed to be inch thick spectacles smiled his “so you were daydreaming again” smile and said, “A Mr. Barnes is here to see you.”

Your heart leapt into your throat. James was here? You had told him where you worked, but hadn’t expected... goodness, your hair was a mess. And your dress was crinkled. How the neck did you look so dishevelled after only nine hours?

“You look fine (Y/N),” Mr. Peters assured you. “Mr. Barnes is chatting with Sasha at the front desk.”

Uh oh. Would Sasha tell him you’d been moon eyed over him all day? Would Bucky tell her how you had actually met?

You rushed to the front desk faster than was comfortable with the shoes you were wearing and butterflies erupted in your stomach at the sight of him. 

He looked much the same as he did the night before. He wore sturdy factory clothing in a deep green. Scruffy hair. Scuffed shoes. A little bit of engine grease on his neck. Those crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled at something Sasha said. 

“(Y/N)!” he exclaimed when he saw you.

“H-hi,” you replied with a small wave. Which you regretted immediately. You must have looked ridiculous.

“I hope you don’t mind me stopping by", Bucky said, walking up to you. “I just thought I’d offer to walk you home. If you don’t want me to, then no big deal, I’ll get out of your hair.”

“It is getting dark. I know I'd feel better if she had someone with her,” Sasha said, winking at you from behind Bucky. 

_I guess that means he didn’t tell her. She wouldn’t be so lighthearted if he had._

“Sure... I’d appreciate that,” you nodded with a smile. Bucky's eyes seemed to shimmer brighter than before, and you could feel a wave of relief coming from him. “Just let me clock out and get my things.”

As you fell into step together on the walk home, you managed a more comfortable conversation. Arriving at your door, you were once again compelled to invite him in for tea, and he once again accepted, stepping into your apartment with a wide grin.

For the next week, this was your new evening routine.

You had never felt safer.


End file.
